A conventional hand puppet such as for animating a man or an animal may be worn on a man's hand by inserting his fingers to an upper jaw sheath and inserting his thumb to a lower jaw sheath for pivoting the upper jaw and lower jaw sheath for opening or closing the puppet mouth for playing purpose. However, such a conventional hand puppet can not produce audible sound during manipulation for opening or closing the puppet mouth, thereby lacking of playing interest.